


Looks Good In Anything

by sxck25



Series: Stray Kids Smuts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin bottoms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, best friendy turned ;), classy Jisung, classy clothes, clothing store sex, han jisung and hwang Hyunjin are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxck25/pseuds/sxck25
Summary: Han Jisung is hopeless at fashion and when his best friend -and crush- Hwang Hyunjin decides to take him out shopping, the younger accidentally on purpose invites him into the change room with him.





	Looks Good In Anything

"Oo Jisung! What about this one?" Hyunjin asked, holding out a flowy white button-up to the younger.

Jisung nodded, returning his gaze to the wide selection of ties in front of him. His arms full of several nice shirts and 'smart-looking' jeans and dress pants, all recommended by his Hyung. Hyunjin  _knows_ fashion, lives, eats, and breathes it, so he didn't find it strange at all when Jisung called him at 7 am that morning complaining that he had no nice clothes to wear. However what any bystander might find strange was the way the younger kept watching him. Hyunjin had chosen to wear  _that_ shirt, sleaves sticking to his skin from the sweat of being out all day. Jisung found him looking beyond stunning.

"See anything you like?" Hyunjin asked, resting his chin on Ji's shoulder, reaching past the younger to pick up a black tie, thin gold stitching lacing the seams.

"Yeah, this one," Jisung said, trying not to stutter.

"Ah," Hyunjin said, releasing the pressure of Jisung's shoulder to pick up the tie he was looking at. "Very pretty, Ji!" 

His breathing faltered, feeling his friend's smooth knuckles pressed against his low-collared shirt as Hyunjin considered the tie on him. Jisung tried not to gawk at him, wishing every moment could be spent this close to the older.

"Do you like me? I- uh- it on me?" 

"Of course!" Hyunjin said, seemingly unaware of Ji's words. "Want to try it on?"

"Uh, sure," he breathed out.

"Miss?" Hyunjin said, turning his gaze away from the younger, and to a pleasant looking girl. She lead them to the fitting rooms, Jisung peaked into one that was ajar, a fake chandelier illuminated the room poorly. A stark contrast from the bright and inviting display space. 

"Here you are, Sirs," The girl stepped aside to reveal a large room, "And your name?" she said pulling out a felt-tip pen, holding it up to the whiteboard. She looked expectantly at Hyunjin, clearly infatuated.

"Jisung," Hyunjin responded.

The girl hummed, writing his name his cursive.

"Let me know if you need anything, Jisung~" She said, brushing past Hyunjin's shoulder, who's gaze followed her as she rounded the corner.

"She seems nice!" Hyunjin said, turning back to Jisung, smiling brightly.

_God, you're dense. Why do I love you?_

 

"Go ahead," Hyunjin encouraged, handing him more clothes.

Jisung stepped inside the dark-ish room, Hyunjin closed the door behind him. 

All he could see was his dimly lit reflection in the mirror.  _Did they even want him to see what he was buying?_

Jisung removed his shirt for the nth time that day, taking a moment to gaze at his body. Aka the best part about fitting rooms. His recently toned forearm and chest looked waaay better in this shore than the one on the other side of the mall.

"How's it goin'?" Hyunjin's voice rang out.

"Ah, really good," Jisung lied, picking up the first pair of pants from the pile, quickly slipping them on, grabbing the flowy white button up to match.

He heard Hyunjin hum in response.

In the several hours they'd been in the city's mall, Hyunjin hadn't taken him to such a fancy place, most included classy, but reasonably priced clothes.  _This? This w_ as waay out his price range. Regardless he humoured his Hyung, slipping the soft material over his body, the cool touch of fabric making him feel warm. Jisung looked down at the buttons.

_W h a t_

_Well,_ he thought,  _there's two ways to go about this, struggle, or ask for help..._

"Hyunjin?"

"Yes, Ji?" 

"Can you please come in here?"

"Something wrong?" Hyunjin opened the door, peeking his head in.

"These buttons confuse me," Jisung admitted, turning to Hyunjin, bare chest hardly covered by the thin fabric on full display.

"Oh, no problem." Hyunjin stepped in fully, taking a deep breath, closing the door with a  _click_.

Jisung held out the bottom of the shirt to Hyunjin looking as forlorn as one could at the smooth plastic.

Hyunjin followed his gaze, then snapping his eyes back up to meet his friend's.

"Let go," Hyunjin said, removing Jisung's hands from the hem.

Jisung could have come right then and thereat how gorgeous Hyunjin looked like this, the dim light, his hair sticking to his forehead a little, and perfect long fingers grazing his skin just above the waistband of the dress pants. _Kneeling_ in front of the younger, face far to close to Ji, taking hold of the end of the shirt, buttoning the shirt painfully slow, soft fingers connecting with his chest briefly, but frequently.

"All done," Hyunjin breathed, Jisung knew that the shirt was  _not_ buttoned up high enough, their faces much to close, Jisung felt his erection growing.

"You're still holding the shirt, Hyun," Jisung said, voice just as breathy as his Hyung's.

"Oh," Hyunjin said, briefly letting go, only to place his large hand on Jisung's side moments later. "You look very good." 

"I'm glad you picked out this shirt, Hyung," Jisung sad, neither of them breaking eye contact.

Between the dim light, Hyunjin's breath close enough to mingle with his own, and his Hyung's hand now roughly making patterns on his side, it all went straight to his dick. Jisung tried to cover himself.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Hyunjin asked, hand moving closer to the pants' zipper.

"H-hyung, I-" Jisung stuttered, "You want to? I mean- I didn't think you liked me?"

"You can be really thick sometimes, Ji," Hyunjin's breathy laugh tickling his exposed chest.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Hyunjin's hand already palming him, too many layers between them.

"Hyung," Jisung breathed, leaning back against the mirror, eyes flickering closed.

"May I?" Hyunjin asked, crouching down in front of the younger, Jisung could only nod in response, for once, he was at a loss for words.

"God, you look so amazing, Ji," Hyunjin said, he watched him unzip him.

Jisung groaned at the loss of pressure around his very hard and leaking cock.

Hyunjin pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, licking his lips, eyes meeting with the younger.

Jisung bit back a moan.

He watched his Hyung, gently grip his dick, using the precum to stroke him from base to tip, teasing the slit, Jisung got impossibly harder.

"H-hyung, please," Jisung begged, gripping the elder's hair, forcing their eyes to meet, even in the low light, Jisung could see Hyunjin's eyes sparkling.

"As you wish~" Hyunjin said, wrapping his thick, plush lips around his head, never breaking eye contact with the younger. Jisung bit back a moan.

Hyunjin pressed his tounge into his slit, hand still stroking, not stopping when the girl from before knocked on the door.

"How is everything?" She asked, voice laced with retail sweetness.

"E-excellent!" Jisung called out, letting go his swollen lip to respond, gripping Hyunjin's hair harder.

Hyunjin had clearly made it his goal to completely wreak the younger, head bobbing at an insane pace, Jisungs legs had turned to jelly, using his Hyung as support as he felt his climax approach.

Hyunjin picked up the pace, humming around the younger, smiling when Jisung failed to hold back a moan.

"J-jin, I-I'm really c-close," Jisung stuttered, clasping a hand over his mouth as a loud moan ripped his throat.

The elder chuckled, his soft fingers snaking up the flowy shirt to toy with his painfully hard nipples.

Jisung tried to warn the elder, but he could only watch as Hyunjin recoiled for a moment, stary-eyed, none-the-less worked him through his orgasm.

Jisung fell to the floor, sweat dripping from his forehead. Hyunjin sat next to him, cum dripping from the corners of his lips, kitten licking the cum off his hand.

"I'm buying you that shirt, Ji," Hyunjin said, looking at Jisung, whipping his mouth, looking even more gorgeous.

"What about you, Hyun?" Jisung asked, trying not to stare as Hyunjin licked him off his hand, nodding towards his Hyung's incredibly large bulge, struggling to undo the buttons so he could  _properly_ take care of it.

"Don't be so eager," Hyunjin smirked, his now clean hand pulling Jisung's away, doing the buttons for him.

"But where's better?" Jisung asked, feeling up the curve of Hyunjin neck, cupping the elders cheek.

Hyunjin smirked again, leaning in close, whispering in his ear, hot breath ghosting along his neck,

 

_"Guess you'll have to do me in the car"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y'all think of my first proper smut~


End file.
